Impulsos
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Lovino puede ser muy impulsivo en ocasiones pero sus impulsos a veces pueden traer algo bueno ¿no? advertencia de incesto.


Impulsos

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Lovino manejaba de vuelta a casa, en un semáforo en alto aprovecho para mirar el traje sastre que vestía, estaba cubierto de tierra, manchas de sangre y sudor, esperaba que Feliciano no lo regañara mucho por irse solo a atender los asuntos de la mafia, aunque sabia que su _fratello _le daría un buen sermón por ir sin refuerzos a una misión tan peligrosa, Lovino gruño de solo pensarlo, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con el "macho patatas" estaba empezando a afectar a Feliciano.

Menos mal que era de noche y solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su hogar, con suerte Feliciano ya estaría durmiendo, llego a la entrada, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta lo más sigilosamente que pudo para su fortuna la casa estaba a oscuras, el italiano mayor pensó que podía pasar desapercibido pero apenas había puesto un pie dentro de la casa escucho una voz que decía:

-Por fin llegaste Lovino-dijo Feliciano fríamente.

-Feliciano-balbuceo Lovino-¿que haces despierto a esta hora?-cuestiono nervioso…si se enteraba de que había ido el solo a esa misión tan peligrosa de seguro le haría algo muy feo, no por nada era uno de los lideres de la mafia.

-Te esperaba-contesto el italiano menor-¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiono y añadió-me tenias preocupado _fratello_

-Pues estaba con España-mintió el italiano mayor, tenía que escapar de aquella situación cuanto antes o podría salir muy mal parado.

-¿En serio?-cuestiono irónico Feliciano-España llamo hace rato preguntando por ti-comento el menor mirando fijamente a su _fratello _y encendiendo la luz de la sala.

Lovino miro a su _fratello,_ Feliciano estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, tenía puesto su uniforme militar negro y observaba detenidamente las manchas de su traje sastre azul marino, después clavo los ojos castaños en los suyos, Lovino tembló, el destello de enojo de los ojos de Feliciano se acentuaba apenas por la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza pero Lovino sabia que no presagiaba nada bueno para el.

-Mentiroso-mascullo el menor-fuiste solo a hacer ese encargo ¿verdad?-inquirió Feliciano aunque ya sabia la respuesta, su _fratello_ era muy impulsivo cuando se trataba de asuntos de la mafia

-Si-admitió Lovino esperando la cascada de reproches que Feliciano le soltaría en la cara por ser tan imprudente, definitivamente Antonio era una muy mala influencia para el.

-Debiste haberme avisado-dijo Feliciano desconcertando al mayor-sabes que es muy peligroso ir sin apoyo a un asunto tan importante-dijo con calma y añadió-por la manera en la caminas, te lastimaron, quédate aquí, voy por el botiquín-dijo sentando al mayor en uno de los sillones de la sala y yendo al baño en busca de lo necesario para curar a su _fratello._

Lovino estaba desconcertado ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Lo mas natural era que Feliciano le hubiese gritado que era un inconsciente impulsivo, que lo pudieron haber matado, que lo insultara por imprudente o por lo menos le tirara una lámpara en la cabeza pero esa actitud tan fría, calmada y tranquila no era propia de el, aunque el ceño fruncido en su cara y el brillo de sus ojos no engañaban a nadie. Feliciano estaba enojado.

Con todo y eso, Lovino estaba decidido a aprovechar la repentina –y desconcertante– amabilidad de uno de los más temibles líderes de la mafia italiana hasta donde pudiera, estaba seguro de que Feliciano iba a reprocharle su impulsividad e imprudencia en cualquier momento.

Feliciano regreso con el botiquín, se sentó junto a el y empezó a curar las heridas que tenia en la cara en completo silencio en vez de soltar el sermón que Lovino tanto temía –y que secretamente esperaba con ansia– mas el silencio de su _fratello _lo perturbaba al mismo tiempo que lo ponía furioso ¿Qué esperaba Feliciano para empezar a regañarlo, insultarlo, sermonearlo o empezar a hacer lo que, normalmente se hacia en esas situaciones? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Ojala le diera una señal para saber que hacer.

Lovino miro a Feliciano, nada, solo el ceño fruncido en su cara y el brillo de sus ojos. A Lovino lo exasperaba, si estaba molesto, asustado preocupado –o como fuera que se sintiera emocionalmente- ¿porque no decía nada? ¿Por qué curaba sus heridas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? Por dios, ni España se comportaba así cuando se lastimaba.

-Quítate el saco y la camisa, por favor-le pidió Feliciano de repente, asustándolo.

-Eh?-balbuceo Lovino saliendo de sus pensamientos, recuperándose del susto que le había causado la voz de Feliciano

-Que te quites el saco y la camisa, por favor-repitió Feliciano-necesito curarte las heridas que tienes en los brazos-dijo cansado

Lovino se quito el saco y la camisa y Feliciano empezó a curar las heridas que su _fratello_ se había hecho en las manos, brazos y espalda sin decir palabra alguna.

-Veneciano-llamo Romano harto de tanto silencio

-¿Qué quieres Lovino?-pregunto Feliciano con el ceño fruncido todavía

-Estas molesto conmigo ¿verdad?-inquirió el mayor

-Aunque lo este eso no cambia las cosas-dijo Feliciano con una voz fría y calmada que Lovino había empezado a odiar

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-mascullo Lovino sin entender a que se refería el menor.

-Lovino-dijo Feliciano-no soy el abuelo Roma para estarte regañando por cada imprudencia que hagas, si fuiste sin apoyo a hacer ese encargo tan peligroso aun cuando estabas arriesgando tu vida es cosa tuya, no me voy a meter después de todo ya eres un adulto, puedes cuidarte solo y las consecuencias a tus actos son solo tuyas, respetare tus decisiones pero no voy decirte nada-finalizo el menor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-pregunto Lovino

-¿Qué mas quieres?-exclamo Feliciano-¿Qué te regañe, te grite o algo así? Por dios Lovino ya estas grande para eso-dijo recogiendo todo lo que había utilizado para curar a Lovino y levantándose del sofá para irse a su habitación

Lovino estaba furioso, sabia que Feliciano tenia razón pero al menos esperaba un grito, un regaño, una exclamación de sorpresa, un insulto pero no esperaba que un tempano de hielo se hubiera metido en el cuerpo de Feliciano, la bienvenida a casa formada por el ceño fruncido y la actitud tan fría y calmada de Feliciano no le había gustado nada, Lovino estaba decidido a hacer que su _fratello_ fuera el mismo de siempre.

Lovino se puso la camisa y camino hasta la habitación de su _fratello,_ toco la puerta, escucho un "pase" por parte de Feliciano y entro al cuarto, Feliciano estaba sentado tras el escritorio, revisando su papeleo, al notar su presencia le pregunto todavía concentrado en los papeles que tenia enfrente:

-¿Pasa algo Lovino?

Lovino no dijo nada solo se acerco adonde estaba su _fratello_ y lo beso en los labios, Feliciano abrió los ojos de par en par y dejo caer los papeles por la sorpresa, intento apartarse pero Lovino se lo impidió

-No-susurro el italiano mayor cerca de su oído

-Lovino ¿Qué haces?-inquirió Feliciano con un ligero sonrojo pintado en las mejillas

-Nada-dijo el mayor-solo me dejo llevar-susurro mientras besaba delicadamente sus labios

-Apártate-dijo Feliciano empujándolo ligeramente-esto esta mal, es un pecado-dijo molesto y asustado con el ceño fruncido

-No-dijo Lovino mirando el ceño fruncido de Feliciano

-Lovino per favore, piensa un poco, esto esta mal, el vaticano…-Feliciano no pudo terminar la frase debido a que los labios de Lovino posados sobre los suyos se lo impidieron

-Non credo...-susurro Lovino- voglio solo sentire-mordisqueo su cuello

-Si prega di smettere-rogo Feliciano-sai quello che stai facendo-dijo esperando que lo dejara en paz

-Non mi interessa che questo male-dijo Lovino en voz baja-che è un peccato... Ho bisogno di te-susurro mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa

- Lovino abastanza-dijo Feliciano-il Vaticano ucciderà se trova-dijo empujándolo ligeramente

-Chi se ne frega del Vaticano?-dijo el mayor-non mi-musito mientras lo arriconaba contra la silla

-Basta-dijo Feliciano empujándolo y levantándose para salir de la habitación-creo que necesitas dormir-añadió caminando a la salida

-no, ho bisogno di te-dijo Lovino tomándolo de la mano-Ti amo, ho bisogno di te per favore-dijo dándole la vuelta y abrazándolo

-questo è sbagliato-dijo Feliciano-noi ve ne pentirete-murmuro mientras correspondía el gesto

-Non ci pensare adesso per favore-musito Lovino-non ora-dijo mientras lo besaba

Feliciano correspondió el gesto con lágrimas en los ojos, sabia que estaba mal pero no podía evitar o contener sus impulsos, el también necesitaba a Lovino tanto como el, de una forma tan desesperada como su_ fratello_ lo necesitaba.

-Feliciano non negarmi questo-le pidió Lovino en voz baja-mi danno la gioia di averla per una volta

-non può controllare i vostri impulsi giusto?-le pregunto Feliciano

-so che-dijo Lovino-ma questo non è un impulso, ti amo davvero-exclamo y lo estrecho contra el

Horas después, Feliciano dormía a su lado mientas el seguía despierto acariciándole el cabello

-Feliciano-susurro Lovino-grazie mille-murmuro y se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara

Lo que había dicho esa noche era verdad, le dolía mucho guardarlo en su corazón y no poder decirlo, el ceño fruncido de Feliciano y su actitud tan fría habían sido la gota que derramo el vaso, por fin había podido decírselo y ser correspondido…aunque fuera solo una vez y por culpa de sus impulsos.

Fin


End file.
